


Bite me

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Humans, M/M, slave mate contract
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Demons are said to be not real Yah that's BS. Especially when they outnumber the humans in a certain city. A city called Vagimihir. Vagimihir is a old city that is deep in the mountains. The humans bring their children of the age of 18 each ten years to the city and leave them. Every Ten years is mating season for a new demon who must find a mate. This year it's the son of Satan's turn. He has been searching for him mate for centuries and now his mate has arrived. He didn't think his mate would be a  handsome young male with jet black hair and gold eyes. His mate is in for quite a surprise when they get to his home.





	1. Prologue

Demons are said to be not real Yah that's BullShit. Especially when they outnumber the humans in a certain city. A city called Vagimihir. Vagimihir is a old city that is deep in the mountains. The humans bring their children of the age of 18 each ten years to the city and leave them. Every Ten years is mating season for a new demon who must find a mate. This year it's the son of Satan's turn. He has been searching for him mate for centuries and now his mate has arrived. He didn't think his mate would be a handsome young male with jet black hair and gold eyes. His mate is in for quite a surprise when they get to his home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Erean. Why are you acting as if you are frightened of me?" My new master said. I glared up at him.

"I'm not scared of a damn demon. Let alone you Sevintere Never have been never will." I said back to him. His eyes narrowed and I was pinned against the wall in a matter of seconds. My eyes went wide.

"You are a cocky little bastard and damn is it going to get you in trouble with me alot. I'm your master and you are my mate. You have no choice but to accept it." He said as he lifted me off the floor and even with him. He sank his demonic fangs into my neck and I moaned loudly. I kinda liked the pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hope everyone likes the prologue of Bite Me.  Comment! Kudos! Enjoy!**


	2. 1

"...ey? Erean? Hey are you listening to me?" My first and only friend Asia said waving her hand in front to my face. I blinked and looked away from the mountains which had been attracting my attention for the first month that I have lived on the outskirts of the town Vaghir. 

Vaghir is the small town beside the city Vagimihir in the mountains. I smile my normal fake smile at her. She doesn't know that it's fake. Nobody has ever seen me smile for real. We left our last home because demons had attacked and tried to kill me ten years ago. 

I am not exactly normal. I can see the souls of the dead. My mother doesn't know that though. I brush the hair out of my eyes and look up at the sky. "It's going to rain Asia." I say and look around to see that we are alone except for the unfortunate souls around us.

"No its not silly. By the way how old are you?" Asia says as we walk from school. I look at her. I also have this freaky way with the weather as well. I've been able to tell it before it happens.

"I turn 18 tomorrow. Why?" Her face goes into shock. I wave my hand in front of Asia's face. "Asia you ok? What's wrong?"

"You are so screwed." She said hugging me. "Tomorrow is the choosing ceremony. A demon will come out of the demon realm and wait in that city till all the 18 year olds are in front of him or her. You have no choice wither or not you can get out of it they will drag you up there if they have to. Your parents can't say anything to stop them. If you are chosen you are that demon's mate and he or she your master. You are immediately not of your own choice a slave to them. I have to go too. I turned 18 last month. Last year my older brother was chosen and we haven't heard from him since." 

"Well shit. We moved here to get away from the demons and now we are stuck in a damn hotbed of them. This sucks first demons try to kill me then they try to kidnap me and now i'm in the running to be one's pet. Just great. I'm going home to try and imagine this didn't happen. See you." It immediately started raining like I said and Asia gave me a weird how did yo know look.

I rush home trying to hide my tears. "Mom!" I yell going through the house till I find her in the living room with four other people. These four men look at me and I shake the wet hair out of my face. Mom looks at me with tears in my eyes. "So you knew?" I say and she nods.

I ball my fists up and punch the wall. "Sorry baby this was the only place I could think to go. At least you have a chance of not being chosen." I punched the door frame. A fist sized hole now present.

"Mom, how could you? I've been chased, attacked, kidnapped, and almost raped by demons since I was a baby and you knew this. You knew yet you brought me here. It's bad enough I can control and predict the elements and weather and see the souls of dead people but this was too far. Way too far. Maybe I should have lived with dad." I say and head to my room leaving my mother crying and the four men looking stunned and confused. I lock myself in my room. "Could this day get any worse?" I say flopping onto my bed just to get back up and run to the bathroom to puke my guts up. 

 


	3. 2

**(Sevintere's POV)**

I had been able to sense my mate for a month now. I didn't know who it was but his/her emotions were all over the place. I watched the rain pour down outside my window.  _'When will he get here?'_  I think. It's finally time for the selections. I'm antsy. I want to storm down there and snatch him/her up.

"Master please you only need calm down. You are going to scare your mate if you keep this up. He'll start sensing you soon enough and the urge that comes with it." I turned to my servant. 

"What urge?" I asked confused. I didn't know there would be an urge that he would feel. I looked out the window again. My servant stepped forward bowing.

"The urge is a sexual need that can only be filled by you. It will begin at midnight tonight. He/she will be drawn to you and the two of you will be able to speak to each other through your minds." The servant said. I never took the time to learn his name. I smirked.  _'She/he'll be able to hear me tonight and i'm going to sexually tease him/her to no end.'_

The servant left as I waved my hand dismissing him. "I'm coming to get you mate." I said looking out my window to the town below. I had been staying Vagimihir to wait for the ceremony. I was so much happier knowing i'd get to talk to him/her.

***Sorry its so short but i'm on a tight busy schedule and my hand is throbbing still.***


	4. 3

**(Erean's POV)**

I was thoroughly pissed.  _How dare she bring me here knowing the hell we've been through to avoid demons?_   _She's practically offering me to them on a silver platter. Why mom? Seriously why bring me here? Anywhere but here would be fine_. "I'm officially screwed." I say out loud as I lay on my bed.

I close my eyes and try to sleep but I've noticed that my body has other ideas. I feel like i'm burning up and it's not a fever I can get rid of. It's a sexual heat. I look over at the clock. "Almost midnight." I say seeing it was two minutes till 12 a.m. Damn i'll be eighteen in two minutes them my life goes to hell. 

After the clock strikes twelve I sigh. "Happy birthday to me." I think back on what Asia said about there only being one person chosen. "I hope its not me." He knew he was being selfish but he didn't give a shit.

 **'Hello, mate.'** A deep and husky voice said. It immediately had me panting before it clicked that was not my mom's voice.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the voice. "Who's there?" I said grabbing my pocket knife from under my bed. I gulped thinking that it was a robber. "Whoever you are come out and stop being a coward."

**'You're such a feisty one. I'm Sevintere. Your mate. You are going to be meeting me later today at the ceremony. I'm coming for you, little one. Tell me your name.'**

I gulped and laid on the bed. I felt the need to tell him. "Erean. My name is Erean." I could practically see him in my mind. I had the urge to go to him but his voice was making it hard for me to breath without moaning. It was like he was caressing me. "How come I can't see you?"

 **'I'll show you what i'll be dressed like for tomorrow. Tonight i'm only able to speak into your mind.'**  A picture of a beautifully dressed man appeared in my mind and I whimpered in need. He was so sexy.  **'You'll know me immediately when you see me, Erean.'** I couldn't hold back the moan that came out of my mouth at hearing him say my name. It was like he was there in my room saying it into my ear.

 

***sorry its so short I have the flu.***


End file.
